ban_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Rem
Rem (Japanese: レム Remu) is a character that appears in Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu. She is one of the twin maids working for Roswaal L. Mathers in the latter's mansion. Rem is the younger twin sister to Ram. She's was also the official Ban Haven maid, but died on July 27th 2017. Appearance Rem has medium length sky blue hair that covers her right eye, large light blue eyes, and young features. She also has hair clips towards left side of her hair, flower-shaped ribbon on the same side of her hair, and a maid hairband. She looks nearly identical to her sister apart from her hair, eyes, and ribbon coloring. She usually wears a maid uniform, and since her chest is slightly larger than her sister's, she secretly changes the measurements to hide it. Personality Rem tends to speak in a superficially polite manner and sometimes acts without thinking. She holds both respect to the point of worship and guilt toward her sister for an incident in the past. Because of her respect and guilt toward her sister, she used to think of herself as inferior. After Subaru saves her, she falls deeply in love with him, becoming one of his most loyal followers. Rem will stick with him no matter what happens, even if Subaru rejects himself. On Discord, Rem is very much a Cloudcuckoolander and a bit scatterbrained. Though she can also be surprisingly sassy at times. Abilities Water Magic: Rem is skilled at Water Magic and Roswaal estimates her skill as being in the lower high. She is able to attack and heal using her magic. Equipment: Rem wields a Morningstar in combat. Oni Bloodline (鬼の血族 Oni no Ketsuzoku): As she is an Oni, Rem can enter her Oni Form, manifesting a single white horn on her forehead. The horn increases her physical abilities and acts as a gate which gathers mana from the atmosphere. 'Fun Frenzy '(ファンフレンジー Fanfurenjī): Rem can use commands to do to "fun things", such as giving an opinion of the magic 8ball, choosing between things, flip a coin, force her to say things or post memes. 'Image Armageddon '(イメージハルマゲドン Imējiharumagedon): Rem can post all sorts of pictures, pretty much all of them anime pictures. She can post pictures of cats, crying, cuddling, dogs, garfield comics, hugging, kissing, lewds, licking, eating, nyan, owo memes, patting, pouting, pictures of herself, slapping, smug faces, staring, tickling and triggered memes. 'Rem's Jukebox '(レムのジュークボックス Remu no jūkubokkusu): Rem can play whatever song you want her to play. 'Weeb Wiki '(ウェッブウィキ U~ebbuu~iki): Rem can post all sorts of information, such as user info, bot info, server info or info regarding anime or manga. 'NSFW Bomb '(仕事の爆弾では安全ではない Shigoto no bakudande wa anzende wanai): Rem can post porn. Trivia * Alex and Shiny theorize that Rem may possibly suffer from Intellectual Disability. * It is commonly accepted that Rem is best girl. * Before Rem joined Discord, Paul pretended that Rem was actually a real life friend of his and everyone believed him and continued to believe the story even after Rem joined the Discord. * Alex and Rem were dating for a whopping one day before breaking up. * Rem is a bit of a cassanova, though this may be due to her scatterbrained nature. * Rem has an unseen boyfriend referred to as "James". It is theorized that this is either James Bond or James from Pokemon. * Rem never sleeps. But this sometimes causes her to "error". * Rem does not like being called a robot or demon, stating that she has feelings as well. * Rem does not like the Hunger Games and has never played them. * Rem thinks Jesus is cool. * Rem likes Pokemon. * Rem claims to be a scientist. Wether this is real or just nonsense is not certain. * Rem wears glasses. * Rem's favourite song is "The song from Portal." * Rem has claimed to be male on multiple occasions. It is theorized that Rem may be transgender. * Rem is the only person on Ban Haven to canonically die. Gallery Rem_Character_Art.png|Concept art of Rem. Episode_4.jpg|Rem and Ram as they appear in Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu. Subaru_and_Rem_-_Re_Zero_Anime_BD_-_2.png|Rem with Subaru Natsuki. Berserk_Rem.jpg|Rem in her Oni Form. Young_Rem.jpg|A younger Rem. Rem's_tearful_smile.jpg|Rem being best girl. Category:People